Bleeding Hearts
by Demon's Light Angel
Summary: Anzu they've always hated him...Why?...Cause the is autistic, and he's lost his virginity...she gasped M rated for angest and rape and love making set 6 years from King of Game


**Summary Full: Anzu and Seto had been married for 2 years. All seems goodd, Anzu is a posserer of dominos top dancing studio. Her husband the richest and youngest CEO. And they have one child on the way. All too purfect. All changes when**

**Rating- for Sexual contact and incest**

**Chapter one: Prologue I'll Get you Help Dear Sho **

"**Daddy!" the boy screams as the demon trusted harder into him. The boy not use to the sensation on his own flesh and blood. In between his legs, or in him. **

"**Shh, ohh the men will a hell of some work on that fuck hole." he said, his fingers running down the pale ones spine. The boy trembling at the touch. Then grabbing his small manhood caressing it roughly.**

"**Daddy I'm ten please. It hurts so bad." he pleaded again. His whimpering adding fuel to the fire, beating on is already abuse innocence. The man gave a finally thrust and released into the boy. The warmth, sick, yet soothing to the boy's abdomen. Tears formed at the sick feeling came back.**

**The man panting weak from egsutstion, yet still unsatisfied. He held the boy down by the waist and took the younger one's throbbing member into his mouth. The boy gripped the man's hair feel that sinful pleasure he had felt before. It rock him has this man continued his ministration.**

"**Please, daddy, let me cum." he cried begging for the reseasled that would leave his father breathless.**

**He wiped his mouth of his semen. Then jerked the boys soft blue hair to the mans mouth and devoured the boys small mouth tasting his small mouth. The hinted of his own essents lingers as they separated. **

"**So pretty."**

**Then collapsed onto the boy's stomach knocking the air out him. **

**The boy weak from pain of the one night stand and lack of food, still managed to crawl out from under the man. His mom wasn't home yet since she had a meeting at the Corporation. **

**The boy was still baffled why he had to do this…this sick thing every day even, through they lived in one of the finest neighborhoods in Domino. Brooklyn Ridge, where the finest and top people lived, not only that but on the hill of it. That even rivaled his mother's boss, the bastard, as his mom would say.**

**Why he was still in the space under the grand staircase. While his brother was up in his room asleep, in a mass of sheet and pillows. That he had to gone to go to the public school, especially since he needed to go to a special school that treat his problem. While his brother revieced the finest schooling from teacher that practically line up at the door.**

**He came close to slipping on the well polished granite floors to the door. He jerked it open the door, hastily. The crawled under the thin sheets. They scratched at his moonlight skin. He waited to hear the sound of the clicking of heels to stop at his door.**

_**Please let be quick**_** he thought begging.**

**The door, jerked open, and the boy squished himself into the corner of the room. \far from his mother,, trembling as the sharp gaze lingered on him. It crimson painted lips layered with a small bit of saliva. **

"**So are you ready for Friday?" she asked.**

"**Daddy s-said t-t-that I w-was v-very l-l-l-oose. S-s-o yes." he stammered.**

"**STOP THAT YOUR IDIOTIC BOY!" she shrieked, finding that his stammering was an utter annoyance to her. She calmed walked over and sat down on the bed. Moving over to the Sho, her mouth wanting more from her son. **

"**P-p-please can I go to b-bed now?" he asked, just to be silenced by the lady's mouth. Suffocating him with her inappropriate kisses to him. She moved to his neck, nipping at the flesh, leaving more marks on the boy. He shrieked and squealed to hide his pleasure. Touching his manhood, he squealed only to be slapped. Later she was done with him. Leaving the nervous boy, alone.**

**She shot a cold glare at him.**

"**Remember Sho you've brought this on yourself." she spat.**

"**W--W-why?" was the response. She sneered.**

"**For being born, if you weren't I would have to pretend to love you Sho so I would have to pay attention to you. So Ryo wouldn't fail his classes. I hate you. Embrassment to the Marufuji name. you stupid boy." she shrieked.**

**He looked down at his feet. His head poped up, hoping one thing.**

"**Mommy can I join you for breakfast?" he asked, glimmering with hope. **

**She sneered at his son's obliviousness.**

"**Hell no, you need to shed that sick body fat, Sho. I would let you get close to your brother. He has studies at nine and he doesn't need you to disrace with your stammering." she mocked him.**

**Then slammed the door, the dust falling from the ceiling. He was use to that, what his mother didn't know that Ryo comes to feed him brother. That he didn't find him a nuisance, or an embarrassment or a cute face to fuck. That he was kinder to him and treated him like family. He looked at the old fashion clock which was one of the hand down he brought to Sho all fixed..**

**Thirty minute later, his stomach ached with hunger, maybe he forgot. No that wasn't him, getting caught was out of the question, mother and father favor the older one. The minutes crawled by, another hour later he when he just about gave up he heard a knock on his door. He got up and opened it slowly.**

"**Sho you don't need to, it me Ryo." **

**He walked over to the bed and sat the tray down on his bed, watching his brother eat the small portion of leftovers from the feast they had in his star play in tennis. **

**Sho looked up at the teal haired boy he just gave a curt nod, for him to start nibbling on the delectable food. His brother dived in his eating was atrocious, that would get him slapped by anyone, but Ryo didn't care. One since he had never been taught and two he was autism. Which he couldn't help neither of the too**

"**How bad did it hurt this time?" the teal hair boy asked, taking note for the scratches on the boys bare back.**

**He stopped swallowing a piece of blacken fish. And looked down.**

"**D-d-daddy made another d-d-deal, and went to the man's house." he said trying to stop it " I g-g-gave me f-f-food and w-w-water. H-h-he was r-r-really nice to m-m-me." **

**He tried to looked up at his brother, the mirror of perfection. **

"**He l-l-lead my to a r-room it had candles and wine. H-he told me to take off clothing, he s-s-said it was a g-g-game. And-" his brother cut him off, already knowing where it would lead. **

**He sat next to his brother on the futon. Inviting him to lean on his shoulder, and Sho did just that. **

**All the stress and difficulties of him and the dirty feeling spilled on to the older one's shoulders. He quieted him if he got to loud by stroking his hair.**

_**Their sick monsters. No abomination to do this to a boy. No to my brother, raping him and then selling him to men for deals like…an abandon item at a sale. On top of that they starve him and screaming at him. No treatment for him or proper clothing. He's fucking AD/HD, he can't help it. They treat him like some alien thing instead of a human To think he'd out up with it and me not know for 5 years.**_** he thought violently. He closed his eyes and laid down with his brother, the tray toppled to the floor as his eyes shut closed and sighed waiting for his brother to go to sleep. When he did he got up getting the teddy bear in corner to replaced the empty space in the boys arms.**

**Then started stacking the plates and cup. Then quietly left the room. **

**He made his way through the labyrinth of white walls and marble, balancing the small stack of valuable china and crystal. He kicked opened the kitchen door with his foot and spent thirty minutes washing and drying the dishes. It didn't matter, to him all that was of worth was his little brother Sho. **

**He exited the area sighing in relief that he hadn't been ratted out or been caught.**

**Retracing his steps he went back upstairs to the door to his room. He pushed it opened and crawled inside, waited for his mother to tuck in in like a good boy. **

_**Sho doesn't deserve this treatment, I don't care if I have to care for him for the rest of my life its better than to see him on the streets.**_** Ryo thought once his mother came in a tone laden with sweet tones and kiss to the forehead. **

_**I swear Sho I'll get you out soon, and I'll get you help my little brother**_

_**So what do you think do you think I should go on **_


End file.
